Prime
by LALALA. Beep
Summary: Read the story, not the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**"Write something to suit yourself and many people will like it; write something to suit everybody and scarcely anyone will care for it."- Jesse Stuart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, mkay?

* * *

**

The day had finally come; the day was hers. For so long she had dreamt of this wondrous moment. Ever since she was a small child, she could reminisce the many times she had raided her mothers closet or stolen a gracious portion of her older sisters make up. Each time it was a secret. She remembered stuffing her mothers satin evening gown underneath her bed and pronouncing that it was not her doing. The dog must have dragged it joyfully off of its hanger and planted it there out of revenge.

But today was different. Today she hadn't a need to lie or drag on as of she didn't feel beautiful or blame her faults on something or someone else. Today, she was a princess. She would remain locked in her fairytale reservoirs 'til her White silk tattered and fell.

Her fiancé suited the very need of which her desires feasted upon. He was charming and handsome. And he absolutely adored his wife to be. He was everything and more. She stood in front of her full body mirror, pondering of him. Reputation was such a harsh word. Surely he had disposed of his by now. He had promised. She ran a hand across her smooth, flat stomach and glanced through the glass at the dress that await her.

The flash seemed so feigned. It was as if the mind was playing tricks. That a small being wasn't growing inside and the skin was merely a distraction of the truth. Whatever it may be, it intoxicated her every sense. She was thrilled to be carrying a piece of such a wonderful man whom she loved. If possible, she would have lied down and died from pure ecstasy.

An infant such as hers was the one thing that brought sadness to her eyes just the same as joy. This wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Jude!" a loud pound on the door ruptured her thoughts. "He's waiting." Her hand ceased its prodding and left her abdomen. Hot, fresh tears were magically cascading down her cheeks in ripples she hadn't noticed had formed. "Um--yeah…" her voice cracked. It was going to be enchanting. "I'm coming."

Every story has a beginning, middle, and end. They all contain a climax and conclusion. It's simply factual. That is what makes fairytales so different; so much more miraculous. Dragons, witches, pixies--they all harbor something great. Happy endings are for those who deserve and believe that anything is possible. But then again, who said anything was possible?


	2. Chapter 2

**TWOSHOT.**

**TWOSHOT.**

**TWOSHOT.**

**Get it now?

* * *

**

With each step, her feet became alarmingly heavier to only her awareness. They were being dragged down the long strip that seemed to have no end. The only thing keeping her standing was her fathers strong, bulky arm intertwined within her own. This didn't feel right to Jude. Standing next to the man who raised her, carrying such a huge burden. No one knew the truth. Her father surely kept the thought fresh in his mind that tonight his little girl was going to become a florescent woman. Little did he know, she was already christened. She had been and was now so much more. The title mother lingered next to wife.

At the end of this long archipelago stood a fine young man. He was dressed spick and span, clean. His smile was almost enough to drag the fear out of her eyes and replace it with the happiness they had contained just hours before.

Jude glanced up at the sky, her breathing thickened and unbalanced. "You ready?" Stuart asked quietly. Her sea foam blue orbs remained transfixed on a flock of songbirds. How peaceful they echoed. She gulped voluntarily, attempting to rid her throat of the overgrown, unwelcome lump that had formed. "No." she breathed.

The moment the words left her chapped lips, she found herself standing in front of Tommy. A glance told her she didn't have her fathers protection any longer. Stuart took his seat in the front row, next to his wife. "Ladies and Gentlemen…" the priest began. It was all so surreal. She knew what she was doing Three months ago when she smiled down at her love on bended knee, and simply projected, "Yes." But now? Now it was all a dream.

Her eyes bulged; she couldn't even look at him. "Please speak now or--" the elderly man in his robes of Christ ceased. "Nooo!" she screeched. There was no turning back. There would be regrets. "Jude?" Tommy murmured, his words slipping through his gritted teeth and into the humid, dry air. She let his smooth, sinful hands fall limberly out of contact with hers and took several gradual steps backwards.

"I can't. I can't. I can't." she repeated, shaking her head. She shook with vigor. Everyone in the audience was horrified at the scene before them. Some even disgraced. What was happening? The guests in the back stood to grasp further view of the image. The tumultuous voices in her head crashed in unison with the area of her brain which shielded reality. The power sent her sprawling down; spiritually, emotionally, and physically. Her lens rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the floor.


End file.
